New beginning
by Emrakul
Summary: Hinata after being temporarily exiled from the Hyuuga clan decides to change and become stronger. strong hinata
1. Chapter 1

Relentless

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Hinata stared at the windows in sadness. Why the fuck does it have to happen to her? Sure, she wasn't the best kunoichi and maybe it might be disappointing to be weaker to someone seven years younger than herself. But why the years of verbal abuse, physical torture and manipulation for the sole reason of her feeling unconfident useless and weak? Her latest failure was the most hurtful however. She really did try but that was simply not enough as of right now, as she was temporarily exiled. She sat completely still staring at the window recollecting her memories thoughts and emotion from today.

* * *

><p><em>Hinata fought with every inch of willpower sort of, more like the amount she could muster up to fight up. <em>

_She attempted to feint a hit but retaliate with several quick slams to the arteries near the left arm but unfortunately her sister Hanabi did not comply. Unlike Hinata, Hanabi had better training, better _

_treatment, stronger byakugan and fought with a hundred percent confidence. With her grace, speed and strength Hinata unfortunately had a small chance. With 20 fast hard hits, HInata flew back three feet _

_from the force of the hits and collapsed on the floor and was bleeding. Hanabi simply stared at her older sister in amusement. Usually older siblings are supposed to be strong ones, the one who will protect and _

_care for the younger siblings. However Hinata seemed to be everything that older siblings aren't. Hanabi spoke with pity " Hinata, please give up its no use. You're already bruised waay too much."_

_It was about thirty seconds until Hinata gave back a reply " No…..I.i…I WILL NOT GIVE UP . I ...I WILL WIN." Hanabi stood still shocked at her sister's determination. Hinata at her best and strongest moment was _

_at the moment full of confidence. She felt that she could break the world in half. She felt a strange sense of duty toward her clan. Hinata will not fail this time, she would show for once that she is worthy of being heir _

_of the clan. Hinata slowly pushed with all effort despite her condition, to get up and fight. The movement caused intense pain and tears in her lavender eyes. This was for her though, to prove and finally be accepted _

_by her Father and the Hyuuga clan. Unfortunately for Hinata , there was nothing but anger in Hiashi's eyes. Without warning, He grabbed Hinata and threw her roughly on the wall. "YOU PATHETIC DAUGHTER WHY _

_CAN'T YOU EVER BE STRONG." Screamed Hiashi in rage. Hinata driven to tears out of the abuse after her performance at the spar_ "_But…I tried…and" choked out Hinata before she was slapped hard as he could on her _

_face._ "_DON'T YOU DARE SAY ANYTHING YOU USELESS SCUM OF A DAUGHTER" seethed Hiashi before he slapped Hinata on her other side of her face._ "_Why….why… father… please … PLEASE ..no .. NO.. NOOO ." _

_sobbed and cried while being slammed over and over with the gentle fist._ "_YOU ARE SO STUPID UGLY THAT NOBODY NOT ANYONE LIKES YOU" With final word said he grabbed Hinata and threw her on the floor as _

_hard as he could leaving her unconscious, bloody, heavily bruised and traumatized. She woke up after being kicked hard by her father._ "_You are being temporarily exiled from this compound until we have redeemed _

_you worthy of living here." said Hiashi with malice to a new level. With the verdict settled Hinata managed to get up despite heavy injuries and stagger/drag her way out _

_of the compound. Sitting on the balcony Neji smirked. _

* * *

><p>It was only luck that somehow Hinata had walked right into Kurenai-sensei. With the situation explained Kureani as her caretaker, took her to the hospital and got her healed then dragged her back to her<p>

place, an apartment on the middle class district of Konoha. Throughout the rest of the day Hinata was bordering heavy/suicidal depression. Rage flowed through Kurenai face as she imagined the countless

twisted psychotic genjutsus she wished to put Hiashi through. Hinata seeing Kurenai's face and took another mental blow as she studied the anger on her caretaker's face. "I…I…I'm sorry Kurenai-sensei….

for being weak and pathetic… if it weren't for me…. you… woulden..'t ha..ve to… take …care ..of a stupid girl like me. " Kurenai only shocked at the words coming out her mouth grabbed hinata's shoulders

and spoke with compassion " Hinata as your sensei you have potential than you can imagine. Just because your bastard Of a father said so does not mean he is right. I will train you and ….. YOU WILL BE

BETTER THAN THAT BASTARD .. that fucking piece of shit In a puddle of piss." Kurenai continued rambling with curses until Hinata stopped crying . " Thank you sensei…. thank.. you… for beleving in

me.. I will get stronger and I will surpass them all." Vowed Hinata with happiness and seriousness (lol oxymoron). After the emotional talk, Hinata collapsed on the bed and stared at the window in sadness

but then… with Kurenai's talk… she smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing

**AN: Please Reveiw for Improvement on writing **

Hinata woke up after a short restless night chanting her mantra " I will get stronger… I will get stronger…" She sat brainstorming her goals. The chunin exams were five months away and she needed to get stronger a bunch in a measly amount of time. She mentally listed the things needed improvement on. She had really good chakra control but, her actual chakra reserve was pretty small. Even Sakura had a bigger chakra reserve. That was humiliating to Hinata as she hated Sakura with a passion. She was the WORST ninja she ever saw! She sucked at everything except throwing a kunai and reading books. Even that was pathetic as Hinata just knew for a fact that she was a better thrower and defiantly had better brains than Sakura. Shaking herself out of her mental rage at Sakura, Hinata concentrated on the real task. She needed a better fighting style. The Jyuuken simply was not right for her. Of course, her father would be pissed and blow a fit about her not learning the Hyuuga style, but the real question was did she care considering her father assaulted her. Hinata realized that she needed genjutsu techniques and ninjutsu techniques. However the most important thing of all she needed a trainer or a sparring partner.

Hinata slowly got up from bed and showered, dressed and ate breakfast. She saw that Kurenai wasn't in the apartment. Hinata saw a note lying on the table explaining that Kurenai won't return until the next team meet, which was two weeks away. She thought about who could be strong enough help her.

Hinata smiled at the thought of Naruto. The greatest and most determined shinobi she ever knew. Unfortunately Naruto, as much as she wanted to banish the thought, he barley passed his academy test. No, she needed the help of a prodigy and there was only one person who had literally no hate toward her. As much as she hated the thought , she needed the help of Uchiha Sasuke.

Hinata ran toward Training Ground three, the area where Team Seven practiced. Panting and breathing hard she searched the area for Sasuke but to her disappointment, he was not there, regardless as if possessed by nature she continued exploring the training ground. Hinata observed the scenery calmly, seemingly affected by the serene nature until she felt a chakra signature. Activating her Byakugan, Hinata searched the ground for the signature until she finally found it. It was a small chest that was buried under the ground covered with specks of chakra. Intrigued by this anomaly, Hinata did the only thing an extremely curious person would do. Dig,dig,and dig. The mysterious object turned out to be a chest covered with dried chakra enhanced blood.

Hinata after staring at the chest , immediately opened it finding out scrolls of jutsu and privet journals that belonged to greatest medic of konoha: Tsunade. The old musty scrolls contained jutsu's such as _Chakra Scalpel technique, Chakra Cloak technique, Super Strength technique, Mystical Palm technique Air levitation technique. _It even contained a massive inventory on water jutsu's and other medical information such as anatomy and poultices. Looking at this information trove Hinata smiled with glee as she knew that her chakra had ability of using water jutsu's.

Hinata spent the whole two weeks continuesly practicing water jutsu and medical ninjutsu. After studying the scrolls, She knew that her chakra reserves had to get bigger but at the same time she could not wait at the chance of showing off how strong she had next team meet would defiantly be suprising thought hinata with a smile.


End file.
